Hit and Run (The Simpsons)/Level 4
Level 4 is the fourth level in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 28, with the player taking on the role of Marge as the level's protagonist. Level 4 modifies the map from Level 1, and centers largely on curing Bart's ailment. It also, to a lesser extent, focuses on destroying the Buzz Cola supply in Springfield. Plot After Lisa returns home with Bart, Marge discovers that her son's mind has been completely fragmented. Distraught, Marge runs around town trying to find anyone who can help her cause. Eventually, she manages to pinpoint Bart's problem: the aliens' Buzz Cola. Despite his claim of an extraterrestrial source, Marge consults Apu to see if he knows where the soda is coming from. He is unable to answer, and in a fit of rage, Marge takes her already active annihilation of the soda into full throttle, destroying Cola Trucks as a result. Appearance Level 4 is set at Evergreen Terrace and reuses the map from Level 1 but with a few modifications: Instead of taking place in the day, the level takes place at dusk just before nighttime. The gates to Mr. Burns' mansion have been opened allowing the player to gain access to the mansion. The gate of the grey house facing the mansion has been opened and Buzz Cola glass appears on top of the mansion's fence. The chess board behind the mansion has also become accessible via car now unlike in Level 1 whereas the area can only be accessed by-foot (with the exception of cheats/glitches). Behind the Simpsons' house, the window to Bart's bedroom has been opened, and the player can now enter Bart's bedroom, which includes a Character Costumes icon allowing the player to change clothes. Lastly, the tomacco field by the power plant has been imprinted with an image of Bart's head, causing most of the plants to disappear. Missions #For a Few Donuts More (Objectives: Leave the Simpsons house, talk to Chief Wiggum and collect all 10 donuts) #Redneck Roundup (Objective: Collect all 7 of Marge's stuff from Cletus before time runs out!) #Ketchup Logic (Objective: Collect all 18 ketchup packets for Cletus!) #Return of the Nearly-Dead (Objective: Go to the Retirement Castle before the police look their doors!) #Wolves Stole My Pills (Objectives: Race to the playground and collect all 10 medication cases to give them to Grampa at the retirement castle! / Go to the Kwik-E-Mart and give Grampa some new pills to jog Bart's memory if she needs help!) #The Cola Wars (Objectives: Disguise as a police officer and collect all 30 cans of Buzz Cola!) #From Outer Space (Objectives: Destroy all 3 Buzz Cola trucks and avoid Chief Wiggum!) Bonus Beached Love (Objective: Collect all 8 intercepted gifts for the Comic Book Guy before time runs out!) Vehicles Canyonero (Starting vehicle) Tractor (Purchase from Willie for 400 coins) Kremlin (Bonus Mission) Clown Car (Street Race prize) Curator (Purchase from Gil for 300 coins) Krusty's Limo (Purchase from Gil for 350 coins) Wasp Cameras #Backyard of the blue house next to the Simpsons' House. #Also in the backyard of the blue house next to Simpsons' House. #In Flanders' backyard. #In Wiggums' backyard. #Also in Wiggums' backyard. #On the rooftop of the Kwik-E-Mart. #On the roof of the Springfield Gasoline Station next to the Kwik-E-Mart (Behind billboard) #Also on the roof of the Springfield Gasoline Station next the Kwik-E-Mart. #On Mr. Burns' chessboard. #Also on Mr. Burns' chessboard. #On the staircase in the main hall of Mr. Burns' Mansion. #In Mr. Burns' library. #In the room outside of Homer's workstation #In the Royal King trailer park. #Also in the Royal King trailer park. #Behind the grain storage silo beside the barn #On the steps behind Springfield Elementary. #On the roof of Springfield Elementary. #On the roof at the other side of the building. #On top of the bridge control tower separating the 636 and 939 districts. Collector Cards #Mr. Plow Jacket #Burns Portrait #Love Letter #Homer's Bowling Ball #Boudoir Album #Pepper Spray #Red Blazer Gags # The TV inside the Simpsons' House. # The swings in the Simpsons' backyard. # Grill in the Simpsons' backyard. # Talking tiki in the Simpsons' backyard. # Krusty table lamp in Bart's room (backyard window). # Door of the bomb shelter in Flanders' backyard. # Radioactive gas tank in the power plant parking lot. # The lever in Homer's workstation at the power plant. # Fire extinguisher inside the school. # Fire alarm inside the school. # Frostillicus in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Silent alarm behind Apu in the Kwik-E-Mart. # ATM in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Larry the Looter arcade at the Kwik-E-Mart. # Squishee machine at the Kwik-E-Mart. Quotes Cutscene Marge: Maybe these will jog your memory. (drops the pills inside Grandpa's mouth, awakening him) Abe: Huh? What? Marge: For the last freaking time, tell me about the crop circles! Abe: There I was surrounded by Tojo and his Nazi henchman when one of them, a raccoon as I recall, hit me with a banjo. Now, I never reasoned with a raccoon, let alone a Nazi one, so I... Marge: Grandpa, what does this have to do with a crop circle? Abe: Nothing! Now where was I? Right, now, the first time I rode in a water car... Marge: CROP CIRCLE! Abe: OK, OK! It was so long ago that I'll have to describe it in sepia tone. Well as I recall, it was sort of a cosmic kind of thing, shaped like a planet with an old fashioned radio antenna coming off it. Marge: A planet with an antenna? Hmm...that sounds awfully familiar. I think it was at the Kwik-E-Mart... that's it! It was a bottle of pop! Maybe that will jog Bart's memory... Bonus Marge: Mr. Guy, what are you doing here? Comic Book Guy: Well I've been trying to convince Agnes come make fun of school children but she refuses to go out with me. That son of hers keeps intercepting every gift I sent her and hides them at his workplace. He is a jerk and a fool. Marge: Why not just go get them back? Comic Book Guy: I would, but...well I'm not a terribly mobile person. There, I said it. Marge: Oh...I know...It's not easy being husky. Tell you what, I'll take care of this for you if you help me take care of some things. Comic Book Guy: By the moons of Zanthor it is a pact, the bond is made; the agreement is sacred under the vows of the knights who say-- Marge: OK, OK, I'll get it, sheesh! ---- Marge: Well that's done like laundry. Comic Book Guy: Thank you very much. Now I can see my beloved's sneer again. Here's my number: give me a call if you want to hear my theories on why Krusty has jumped the shark. Good day. Extra vehicle Marge: Willie, what are you doing here? Groundskeeper Willie: Eh, I got to sell my beloved tractor. Me father's been thrown in the clink for football hooliganism and I've nae money for his bail. Marge: Well, I certainly could use a tractor around the house for hauling away Homer's empties. Original missions Bart: (some indistinct dialogue) Marge: (groans in frustration) Bart, what's causing your ooga-booga talk? My special little guy's noodle has turned to google. The whole town's gone nuts! Security cameras, mysterious vans, crop circles? There's got to be a connection. Maybe the police know something. ---- [in beforemath] Marge: Chief Wiggum, I need you to find out what happened to Bart. Can you show me where the crop circle is? There's got to be a clue to curing Bart. Chief Wiggum: Aw, that's cute. I'd love to help, but I got sugar withdrawal real bad, the donut store is closed and I've got a monkey on my back screaming for crawlers. Oh....oh, he's screamin'. [in aftermath] Chief Wiggum: Boy, for a busybody house wife, you sure get results. That crop circle's at Cletus' shack. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a truck full of donuts to eat. I'm gonna need a lot of coffee. (chuckles) ---- Marge: Excuse me... Cletus: (glares at Marge) I don't care if you is from New York, you ain't taking pictures of our decrapitude for no magazine, no way! Marge: No, Cletus, it's me, Marge... MARGE!! ---- Marge: You've got to help me. I have to find out what happened to my baby boy. Cletus: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you was a city slicker, but I ain't telling you nothing, unless you help us with the harvest. Marge: Harvest? If I'm gonna be doing yard work, I better change or my next "mission" will be to get mud stains out of green rayon. [before the next mission] Cletus: Now 'bout your query, my granpappy done seen one of dem corn drawings once but he's wth ala now. You might'n should ask some other folks 'bout it. Maybe try around the graveyard. Marge: Thanks, Cletus! Cletus: T'weren' nothing. ---- Marge: Um, excuse me Hans Moleman, can you help me? Hans: (whispered) Shh, I'm hiding from the police. If the police find me out past curfew, they'll throw me in jail. I won't survive another night in jail. Marge: Well, I was wondering if you've ever seen a crop circle... Hans: Talk to Abe. He mentioned crop circles once. Hurry up and get to the home before the police lock the doors! ---- Marge: Grandpa, do you know anything about crop circles? Abe: What?! Huh, I can't tell you about crop circles right now. Those lowsy renegades stole my pills. Without my Agralieve, I'll start bitting nurses. You don't need the lawsuit you gosh darn ricket, hhmmm, crop circles hm, braggin Agralieve-ro, ruuh.... Marge: Oh dear! (rushes to the playground) How could you hooligans steal and old man's medication? You give it back right now! Nelson: Oh, we traded it to some dudes in a black car for these PlayDudes. Check it out, man, this one has an interview with the guy who invented the Wah-Wah Pedal. (Marge groans and hands all the medication and rushes back to the retirement castle.) Marge: Here's your crazy medicine, Grandpa. Abe: Hot diggity! Sweet sweet medication, gimme, gimme, gimme!! (snores) Marge: Ooooooh....great. Now I need something to wake him up. ---- Marge: Bart, do you recognize this design? Bart: (getting a hold of himself) That's the alien mind control cola, they gave us tons of that up in the alien spaceship. They're using it to make the town go crazy. Marge: Oh thank God, you've snapped out of your trance! I was so worried. Bart: Later. I'm going to the arcade. Marge: This conspiracy goes all the way to the top. I'm gonna need a little extra fire power, as Officer Marge! ---- Marge: Apu, I think you should be aware that you're selling a tainted cola. Where is this stuff coming from? Apu: Oh, there is little here not tainted in some way. Even the astrology scrolls give poor advice. But, I will get to the bottom of this. Marge: Well, it made Bart go crazy, and if I find the distributor I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind! Apu: Careful, Mrs. Simpson! This cola makes people do irrational things without guilt. It is as though they have bottled the effects of a raging frat kegger. Marge: That's it, I'm going after it, and any other evil cola trucks I find! (destroys all 3 cola trucks) Well, that score's settled. Now to go home to my family. Chief Wiggum: You took my precious cola, Marge! It is the only thing that gives me the courage to take off my shirt in the station locker room. You're going down! Category:Game Levels Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki